Mammal Storys
Spoof of toy story Cast *Woody - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Buzz Lightyear - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Mr. Potato Head - Melman (Madagascar) *Slinky Dog - Cooler (Pound Puppies) *Rex - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Hamm - Piglet (Pooh) *Bo Peep - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Sarge - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) *Sarge's Soldiers - Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) *Andy - Christopher Robin (Pooh) *Mrs. Davis - Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Molly - Baby Herman (Roger Rabbit) *RC - Marty (Madagascar) *Lenny - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Mr. Shark - Scar (The Lion King) *Snake - Flower (Bambi) *Robot - Jeb (Home on the Range) *Etch - Fievel (An American Tail) *Mr. Spell - Gopher (Pooh) *Rocky Gilbraltar - Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *Troll Dolls - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Sid - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Scud - Ed (The Lion King) *Combat Carl - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Iron Joe the Meerkat (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Hannah - Holly (Pound Puppies) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland (1951))/Catgut (Pound Puppies) *Baby Face - Rajah (Aladdin) *Legs - Grace (Home on the Range) *Hand-in-the-Box - Tigger (Pooh) *Roller Bob - Diego (Ice Age) *Frog - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Jingle Joe - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Ducky - Abu (Aladdin) *Rockmobile - Tiger (An American Tail) *Walking Car - Scrat (Ice Age) *Burned Rag Doll - Porcupine (Bambi 2) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Manny (Ice Age) *Yellow Soldiers Toys - Young Simba (The Lion King), Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), etc. *Sally - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Scenes *Mammal Story Part 1 - "You've Got a Friend in Me" (Opening) *Mammal Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Mammal Story Part 3 - "Colonel Hathi's March" *Mammal Story Part 4 - Bagheera the Space Ranger *Mammal Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Mammal Story Part 6 - Danny and Bagheera Fight/Sid (Kyle) *Mammal Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Christopher Robin) Pick? *Mammal Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Mammal Story Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Mammal Story Part 10 - "Digga Tunnah"/Bagheera Meets the Meerkats *Mammal Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Kyle's) House *Mammal Story Part 12 - Playtime With Sid (Kyle) *Mammal Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Mammal Story Part 14 - Bagheera's Paw Bandage *Mammal Story Part 15 - Sid's (Kyle's) Window To Andy's (Christopher Robin's) *Mammal Story Part 16 - The Big One *Mammal Story Part 17 - "Tell Me Lies" *Mammal Story Part 18 - 'Bagheera, I Can't Do This Without You' *Mammal Story Part 19 - Danny Asks For Help *Mammal Story Part 20 - 'Play Nice!' *Mammal Story Part 21 - The Chase *Mammal Stroy Part 22 - Rocket Power *Mammal Story Part 23 - Christmas In Andy's (Christopher Robin's) House *Mammal Story Part 24 - End Credits Trivia *This is for the 15th Anniversary of "Toy Story" *This is also the first movie-spoof to use Danny as a main character. *This is the first movie-spoof to use humans.